Pokemon Adventures of Flame
by Redanato the Hero of Flame
Summary: One day, a boy by the name of Red wakes up in a forest with no memory. When he awoke, he found a young girl hovering over him, only she wasnt just a girl. She was a pokemon! Follow Red as he travels through this land to find the reason why he was brought to this strange world.
1. Prologue

Pokemon Adventures

Of Flame

By Redanato the Hero of Flame

Prolouge

Hello. My name is Redanato, but everyone just calls me Red. My life was pretty normal, I was a 14 year old male with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. I had quite a few friends. I was born and raised in Florida, and have always felt the desire to protect my friends. I know it's a bit cleche, but my biggest fear is failing to protect all my friends. It's also quite ironic because of the negative people in my home town.  
So now the only question you all are probably asking is "Yeah we get it, you're a basic "Hero" coming from a bad town, So how does the story begin?" Well... That's the complicated part. As you can probably tell by my living in Florida that I must've gotten transfered to an alternate world, right? Well you guessed right. What alternate world have I been taken to? Well the only awnser to that is one word; "Pokemon"  
Now before I begin the story there is one more thing that should be known about me, unlike most people; I have more than one spirit in my body. Though most scientific people will probably call BS on that, it's true. But what he does is a little... complicated. Well, your spirit is the non-scientific force that controls your body. It alows you to think and is the primary source of your will. So, considering that, the other spirit in my body can take control of my body completely. And since your spirit and mind are connected, I can hear his speach in my mind. That's right, I have anouther voice in my head. Well coincidentally, he has constantly helped in out in situations where I'm unable to figure out either a way to solve it, or a way to get out. However he is only able to help me out in real life situations, so figuring out zelda puzzles are out of the question. Ironically though, He has no memory of his past... Not even his own name. So instead I just call him Shadow, or Shad for short.

It apears it's time for the adventure begin. Now let our hero... awaken...


	2. Chapter 1 - Awakening

**Hey guys It's Redanato the Hero of Flame here, Glad to see you'll continued reading ^.^. Unfortunatly though because I have to use WordPad, the format of the story is messed up, Once I have Libre Office again I shall be able to fix that problem. Anyways, let's see how this Story goes. To the Adventure! (I fixed it for this chapter so that only applies to the prologue)**

Chapter 1

-Awakening-

~Red~

I felt numb. Which was unusual. I never woke up in the past feeling numb. Or wait... was I waking up? It felt like I was. But... could I be simply regaining consciencness? I couldnt tell, I knew it was slightly diferent from waking up but... I had never lost conscience before... 'Shadow? Shad are you here?' I asked to my other spirit in my head. I couldnt speak outloud like I usualy did to conversate with him (Of course I was always inaudibly wispering.) ... No response... 'Great... so I'm alone? That's a tad unusual.' I thought.

Young Red...

'Wha- Shadow? Is that you?'

Young Red... you must hurry...

'Hm? No you're not Shadow... Who are you? What do you mean I must hurry?'

All will be explained in due time... Now... You must awaken...

'Awaken? Am I gonna return conscienceness?'

Yes... Once you have awakened and gotten aquainted with your area,... You must find the Cave of Evolution... I know you will be able to find your way...

'Huh? Your voice is fading! Wait! Where is the Cave of Evolution? Hello?'

And like that... I was alone... Again... I hope this doesnt become a thing

**Thank you everybody for reading, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to follow the story if you want to see when I post these and follow me if you want notice every time I post a story, Cya guys with Chapter 2!**

_Redanato P. Sacato the Hero of Flame_


	3. Chapter 2 - I'm a Pokemon!

**Hey Everybody It's Redanato! So it appears that Red here has an adventure ahead of him... It's time to see what will await him when he wakes up. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

I'm a... Pokemon?!

"Hello?" I heard. 'Oh great now I'm starting to hear things' I thought to myself.

"Hey! Someone's knocked out!" The voice said. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Wait, I felt?!

I slowly felt my numbness in my arms and legs go away. I attempted to move my arms.

"Oh, he's moving!" The voice said. I recognized it was a girl voice. I slowly stood up, but realized it seemed like I could only stand on all four. 'Wait? Why only all fours?' I asked myself in my mind.

For a complete minute, I felt like an idiot. I never opened my eyes.

…. So I just did.

Once I opened my eyes I realized I was looking at my paws...

Wait...what?! While standing there I raised my paw in-front of me. There was no doubt about it, I had paws now. I attempted to look at the rest of my body, but wasn't very successful due to my animal body shape. What I did find out is that I had brown fur with a white... scarf fur? I also noted that I had a large fluffy tail with white fur on the tip.

"Um... Mister are you ok?" I heard. I turned to where I heard the voice and was surprised at what I saw.

In front of me was a pokemon. A white dress like pokemon with a green hat like top that had two red... things on it. And strangely, the pokemon had eyes poking out from under the hat.

"Um... Yes, thank you." I said looking around. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're out-side of my house in psychic forest. What's your name Mr Eevee?"

'Eevee. Yes! Out of all the pokemon I could've turned into and it's the one I wanted- Wait... I'm a pokemon?!'

In a panic I ran to the nearest puddle of water of I could find. And sure enough, I was an Eevee. I probably shoud've guess from my fur and tail and the Ralts.

"Mr? Are you ok?" The Ralts asked.

"Oh, right. My name is Red... I know it's hard to believe but, I'm actually a human!" I introduced myself to the pokemon. 'What am I doing?! I don't even know this pokemon!

…. That said I do feel kind of... trusting with this pokemon... I wish Shadow was here to explain that'

_Maybe this pokemon has some connection to someone you know back in our world. _'Shadow?!'

_Hello there Red. _

'What do you mean she has some connection to someone I know?'

_Well clearly this is an alternate world to ours, and as you well know that within each alternate world there is a persons "Soul Mate" I guess you could say.__ Which as you know is simply this worlds version of that person's soul, even if the body isn't the same_

'So... Which person would this pokemon be a "Soul Mate" for?'

_Well, you remember your past pokemon let's play, who did you say was similar to a Ralts?_

'Are you saying that this Ralts is...'

_Why don't you find out. Oh and By the way, I don't believe in this current form that I'll be able to take control as we normally do._

'Why? My current fur color and my usual hair color are similar. Why wouldn't the effect be similar?'

_It's not simply that, but don't worry. I'm sure that in due time you'll understand what I mean._

'You always say stuff like that' I sighed in my head. (I know, so pro right?)

The Ralts' next words pulled me back to the real world (Where that conversation with Shadow took less than a second)

"Ok" She said smiling. "My name is Casey, I'm a Ralts"

"Wait you believe me?! But, isn't a human being turned into a pokemon unusual?!" I asked.

"Well yeah, it is unusual. But, you don't seen like a bad pokemo- er, human?"

'Well Shadow... I guess you were right'

_Well of course._

"Hm? Do you hear that Red?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?" I re-questioned.

But then my new Eevee ears picked up a strange sound. I then saw Casey running toward the direction it was coming from. "Casey! Where are you going?!" I shouted running after her.

_This looks like It's going to be fun (Laughs)_

'Oh shut up, Shadow'

I could tell this was gonna be the start of a lovely adventure

**Ok It looks like things are going to escalate with the addition of Red's new friend Casey. Will they find out what is making that noise safely? Probably not.**

**Oh and BTW,**

**If you are wondering about some of the things discussed then just read what's below this.**

**As for "Soul Mates" Shadow pretty much explained them. You can only have one in another world if you have a soul. If you are curious as to why this is important then you better pay attention to the side things mentioned in this story and my other stories. This is important (for this info) only because a lot of my stories are connected. Usually by either the main character or a support character who is quite unusual to the world. **

**Now before this gets confused, I have a story I used to write a lot. Now this was my first original fan-fiction (though I never posted it) and I came up with the idea of making a bunch of other fan-fictions that would lead to the conclusion of the story's series. So basically this is going to be the first of these. Now whether I make the original series and post it on here is a completely different matter. But in the original series ever video game, movie, tv show, etc is an alternate world to ours. So in the story line my character has to help these other worlds to unlock all his friends' soul mates. But Shadow is a very well informed spirit that know's a lot about this kind of stuff.**

**As for Casey, In one of my first let's plays (Pokemon Ruby) I caught a Ralts and nicknamed it Casey for reasons I explained in the video. Just look for Redanato on YouTube and watch the video if you're curious. **

**So thanks for reading guys and look forward to the next chapter in "Pokemon Adventures of Flame"!**

_Redanato P. Sacato _


	4. Chapter 3 - Forest Encounter

CHAPTER 3

Forest Encounter

_**Hey Everybody It's Redanato the Hero of Flame. I know it's been a while since I updated the story and I apologize for that. I've just had the rare desease known as "Laziness" and have been instead playing pokemon games XD.**_

_**But anyways, Last time Red and his new friend Casey were chasing after a strange noise in the forest. What could it be? Well let's find out before Shadow decides to be a smart ass.**_

_**Side note. I'm kind of in need of a new Cover-Art for this story. If anyone is willing to draw me up a good Cover-Art for me I would deeply apreciate it. If you wish to do it, Say so in the reviews and I will pm you my Email so you can email it when you're finished. I think that's it till the end of the chapter.**_

I was currently chasing after a pokemon. "Damnit Casey, Where'd you go?" I asked myself when I lost sight of her. I suddenly heard the noise again.

'Wth is that noise?' I asked myself.

_Perhaps it's a natural calamity?_

'... Shutit Shadow'

_No need to get so snippy, Redanato. Just because you're annoyed doesn't mean you need to let it out on me._

'Right... Sorry. But what do you mean that it's a natural calamity?'

_Well think about it. You're in the Pokemon world. Since when is there not natural and non-natural calamities here._

All of the sudden the ground started shaking under me.

'Well whatever it is, it's about to cause the ground to break under us. Gods I wish I still had a human like body. I miss arms already.'

I continued running in the direction of the sound. Only to have it disapear.

'Great, there went my only lead' I thought. I looked around me. I was deffinatly deep in a forest. The tree's covered the sky so there was no way to see what time it was.

'Well now I guess I should just look around for Casey'

_That would probably be the smart thing to do_

I began walking through the woods.

'This is strange...' I thought to myself. 'Why does this place feel so familiar?'

_There is no possible way that you've been here before. It's a completely different world._

I knew that was true but it was like something in the back of my mind was trying tp reveal it's self but doesn't know how. I suddenly felt something tackle me from behind, knocking me back quite a distance.

"Ow... what the hell was that" I asked myself and looked around. In front of me I saw a Zigzaggoon. Did it just tackle me?

"What do you want to pick a fight?"

_What are you doing Redanato! You don't even know how to fight here! It's not like back home where you just swing a sword!_

The Zigzaggoon said nothing, but then dissapeared. I then felt something crash into me from behind. 'Gah, what the hell!' I thought to myself.

_Careful Red, it's using quick attack._

'Right... but how the heck can I counter something that fast!'

_Try watching it's movement's as it's standing there. It can't burst out running that fast in a second without changing dirrection to run, so use that to your advantage to hit it before it hits you._

_'_Got it, Sounds easy enough.' And it probably should have been.

I kept my focus on the zigzaggoon exactly. Suddenly, I saw it. A flash in it's eyes as it took off running towards my right. I quickly jumped in that dirrection only to under-shoot and get tackled.

_Hm... Maybe you should try dodging it __rather__ tha__n__ tackling it yourself._

'Great idea. Would've deffinatly been helpful sooner.'

I once again watched the Zigzaggoon, focusing on it's eyes this time. It was deffinatly a good thing I noticed that glare that it has when it's gonna attack.

And there it was, a light glimmered from it's eyes as it dashed off this time to my left.

This time though, I jumped to my right, successfully avoiding it's attack. When it reapeared on the opposite side of our "Battlefield" I quickly ran that way and tackled it, slamming right into it and a tree. This aperantly did the trick as the Zigzaggoon got up and ran away. I decided to let it go and continued my search for the missing Ralts.

Meanwhile...

Watching from a distance in a tree stood a humanoid figure. It kept a good view on the Eevee by jumping from tree to tree unheard.

**And that does it for chapter 3. I know not alot of plot advances in this chapter but it sure was strange how that humanoid was watching Red. Also, as for reasons why Red didn't use any moves is simply because of logically, if you were turned into a pokemon, how would you use any moves. But don't worry, He does have a move set avalible to him and soon in the future he will be able to use them. Most "Boss" Battles in the future will have a similar battle style to this one now even with said moves. But "sparring" and "Duels" will have a turn based style to it much like the game. So basically boss fights are anime style fighting and other wise it will be game style fighting. Make sense? Anyways be sure to review and follow for more updates on red's adventure as they happen ^.^**

**Also, I would like to say that there may be plenty of spelling and grammar errors through out this chapter. For some reason my spell checking and grammar checking won't work on libre office atm but I'll do everything I can to either fix the problem, or edit any errors you viwers point out.**

**And for further note, as for what the Cover-Art is going to have in it, I would actually like the four pokemon in the current one. You can be creative with how you make it but I would prefer all four of those pokemon (Eevee "Red", Ralts "Casey", Riolu , and Poocheyena.) to be in it. Thank you very much for reading!**

**Till the Hero of Flame Returns, It's time to flash. Chaos... Control!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Rough Bark on a Tree

**CHAPTER 4**

**_~Rough Bark on the Tree~_**

**Heyo everybody ^.^ It's Redanato the Hero of Flame! Last time... uh... last... time...**

**Oh right! Last time Red faught a wild Zigzaggoon in the forest while chasing after Casey. **

**(And just for future reference, Shadow will not always be there giving advice to Red.)**

**As for the Cover-Art submissions, So far the only submission is by Lovingtogetic. She also has requested an OC submission. (as seen on the Cover-Art she submitted.) However other wise I will not be accepting any OC's untill further notice. You can submit them however I won't consider them until I have introduced all four main characters. **

**Anyhow, let's let the story commence.**

I continued running through the forrest when I heard a scream.

'That was-'

_Yes. It was no doubt Casey screaming._

'Right. Let's go!'

When I got to where the scream came from I saw what I expected to see, Casey.

Only difference is she was surrounded.

"Casey!" I shouted.

Suddenly, one of the figures jumped towards Casey. I saw a fang like figure float in front of the silloette pokemon. The fang figure 'Bit' at Casey, thankfully Casey dodged it.

"What was that?" I asked.

_By my guess I would say that was a Bite attack._

I quickly ran over to her, tackling another pokemon attempting to bite Casey.

"Ah. Red!" Casey said relieved.

"You ok Casey?" I asked looked behind me at her.

"Y-yes I'm fine... I'm just a little scared... the pokemon here have never attacked me..."

I took a closer look. They were all Poochyenas.

"Poochyena? Well that explains the bite attack." I stated to myself.

"Casey, do you think you can get yourself out of here?"

She thought for a moment. "N-no... I-I don't think my confusion attack is strong enough yet..." She said. "Sorry..."

" That's fine, I'll just have to change my plan slightly"

_Plan? What plan?_

'Shutit!'

I stood between Casey and one of the poochyena. For some reason I knew that was the one I needed to focus on. Suddenly it jumped forward at me. On instinct I jumped forward as well, tackling it right as the bite attack started to form. "Gyah!" It shouted falling back. Suddenly I got that feeling... The one you get when you feel like you know what something is but can't quite recall. I had gotten it when I saw Casey for the first time as well. But there was something eles strange about this poochyena. I thought I saw a glimmer from it. Sadly however after that glimmer it was back to a silloette.

"Hey Casey" I wispered.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea. Climb onto my back"

"Won't that hurt?"

"Who cares, just do it"

She slowly climber on my back when I lowered myself to the ground.

And she was right, it did hurt. Not only because of the weight, but because I apperantly was still wounded from that fight. I lifted her up anyways and had her hold the scuff of my neck.

'Well something good comes out of being an Eevee' I thought to my self.

(Don't ask me how I knew Eevee had a scuff on the neck, I got a lucky guess)

With Casey on my back and the special poochyena ready to attack again, I was ready to put my plan into action

_Again, WHAT PLAN?!_

**SHUT UP!**

I watched as the Poochyena got ready to do another bite attack, probably thinking with Casey on my back it could get rid of both of us. Then, the Poochyena dashed forward doing the bite, once again I attempted my tackle to counter. I was just barely fast enough to hit the Poochyena in time, if I was any slower I wouldn't of been able to hit it in time which could've messed my plan up completely.

_For the last time, WHAT P-_

**And for the last time, SHUT THE HELL UP!**

With the Poochyena once again knocked down I dashed by the opening, running away from the wild pokemon.

Once I thought I had gotten us far enough, I stopped running and set Casey back on the ground.

"Are, huf, you, huf, ok, huf, Casey? Huf." I managed to breath.

"Yes I am fine, thank you Red." She thanked. "Is your back ok?"

"Yes my back's alright. By the way Casey, how did you know something was wrong with my back"

"Well... Ralt's are known as the feeling pokemon. Unfortunatly I'm not that strong yet but I could tell feel that your back was hurt."

"Well I hadn't noticed until you pointed it out, if you hadn't than getting us out of there could've failed."

"He he, You're welcome" She gigled.

"Haha"

Just as we were laughing I heard something rustleing in the bush neerby.

I quickly jumped back onto my feet and got ready for a fight.

Another Silloette pokemon came out of the bushes, another Poochyena.

It slowly came out of the darkness, revealing what it looked like.

"Woah..." I wispered to myself. That strange feeling Poochyena was definitly special, Instead of the usual grey fur with dark grey parts on the face and paws, It had a shiny gold coat where the grey fur usualy was and a darker yellow where it was usualy dark grey. The Poochyena was Shiny!

_Well that's pretty interesting. I never would have guessed that we'd see a shiny pokemon so soon._

'I know, But that gold coat looks so beautiful in person than on the computer screen! Makes me kind of wish I was a trainer instead of an Eevee!'

_Funny you should say that..._

Suddenly, the Shiny Poochyena jumped at me, clearly using Bite. I quickly jumped back, dodging the Bite, then tackled the Poochyena.

"Please stop Poochyena!" Casey shouted. Right when she did the Poochyena stood (well it was still on all fours) getting out of it's battle position. The Poochyena looked to Casey. "Poochyena why are you attacking us?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?! It was you outsiders that attacked us!" The Poochyena growled at Casey. 'Wait a minute' I thought.

_Sound familiar?_

'Indeed. It's anouther Soulmate'

"I'm not an outsider. I live in this forrest too" Casey stated, suprising the Poochyena.

"Y-you are?"

"Yes, my name is Casey. This is my friend Red"

"You said outsiders attacked you?" I stepped in.

"Yes, the word around the pack was that two outsiders, one human like and the other a fourlegged pokemon, attacked the members of the pack that hunt."

"Uh..."

_Don't you remember what the Pokedex said about Poochyena in the game? Poochyena travel in packs. When they come up against an opponent tougher than them, they quickly flee the area._

'But then why is this one's pack still here'

_Maby this forrest is special to them? I haven't the slightest clue honestly._

"Well then." Both of them looked at me when I said that. "I'll help you look for the two outsiders."

"You will?" The poochyena asked. "But I didn't even asked for your help."

'Definatly a soulmate'

"I don't care. I don't like the idea of someone going around messing with peo- Pokemon."

"You're strange"

'Gah the similarities .'

_Did you just make an emote in your mind_

'... No...'

**Hey that is all for this Chapter sorry for how late it is I have had school so I wasn't able to get on my computer to type. Sorry if this Chapter seems kind of short. But I still like what I did... even if it's not that good XD. Next time we will be seeing what Red has planned for helping out this Melanie doppleganger. Thanks for reading. Till the Hero of Flame returns it's time to flash!**


End file.
